Savien
Appearance A purple haired boy. He carries a magical gunblade that appears to be surrounded with a lighter purple glow. He has a brown sash across his chest, most likely to hold his gunblade. He wears a cape with lavender inside, a Robin-Hood style hat, and a fancy tunic along with ankle-length pants, all of which are purple. On the left side of his hat, he has a metal plate wrapping under the brim. Personality Savien is stated by Lanney, to be kind and a good listener, when most of the time he is sly and at times very foolish. When he attempts to hypnotize Luna, the beam is reflected back to him from her visor. History He appears in Episode 6, as Geo is running through the forest. He hands Geo a water scroll that hides the treasure of a water movement booklet that Deva wanted so badly. Afterward, it appears that he as an ulterior motive as he "celebrates his victory" by hypnotizing a lady nearby into giving him her drink(and he tells her to cluck like a chicken, which she does). As Geo left, Ami is seen looking around for him, when Savien pounces and things go south as he "hypnotizes" her.(He didn’t—He couldn’t). When Geo returns the Scroll to Deva, she thanks him and tells him that he "earned his reward," but stops realizing he should be with Ami, who was showering before. Lanney states that she saw her with Savien, and Deva tells him to hurry and get her. When Geo raises an eyebrow, Deva reminds him that if she got a boyfriend she wouldn't need a bodyguard, so Gwain would have no use for him. So Geo runs far into the forest, passing Luna's broken down motorcycle and some sign. When he stops, time slows as we realize that the Scorpion King at the beginning of the episode was right: 'you can't dodge magic bullets. '''Geo gets hit by one of these bullets and ducks down, but inevitably gets hit again and ducks behind a rock. Using his visor, he reveals that it is Savien using his sniper on Geo. Geo then turns the tables and uses his own gun, which is a skill he unlocked by hacking his visor at the beginning of the episode. Savien retreats and when Geo enters the building, he says that Ami's "busy" and he cant see her right now. The two proceed to fight, until getting locked in a room with two grapple hooks. When they grab them, the protector of this treasure, a giant mechanical bull (not owned by MoonTech) swipes the two right out of the building. Savien is the first to get up and aims his sniper/sword - similar to Geo's .EXE Blade - at Geo. Just before he hits, Deva appears and drops a giant ice anchor on top of Savien. When Geo and Ami head off for Luna atop the train, Savien grabs Deva and chases the train. He then uses her Ice power to make a sky bridge and jumps, using the grappling hook to grab the ledge. When he gives Deva his hat, she starts arguing, but stops when birds fly out and grabs his sniper/sword out, when Deva uses a ''nasty quip. When Luna is atop the train, she lets her guard down and Savien is able to snipe her. However, Luna had already blew up the bridge and the train was heading there at top speed. Geo then jumps off the train, gets hit by the train and rolls by the side of it, and begins to bleed. He then attempts to save Ami, who's wings hover her up, but before she can grab Geo, Savien interrupts and saves Ami himself with the use of the grapple hook. Category:Characters Category:Teorans